Sour Milk
by DrizztDo'UrdenNeverDies
Summary: An account in-verse of Serena's return to Ash. Rated K because who knows what could come next! Updated more regularly than my other projects. Trust me, this is Amour even if it looks like it's not at first. Ye of little faith, wait it out.
1. Sour Milk is Pretty Bitter, eh?

I suppose

I felt like falling.

I suppose

there's nothing really wrong

with that.

I suppose

I should've stopped you

from leaving me

all alone.

I suppose

there should be something

in my heart.

But just like you,

it's all gone.

Milk, sour

from the days

I've waited your calls

but

I'm still not over

your eyes

and your hair

and your smile.

Please,

stop being gone.


	2. Dressing My Wounds

I'm wearing a dress

it's new

blue, like the sky with

little white and grey flowers

and I wonder what you would say.

I've been all over Hoenn

yet

it feels like I'm stuck in the past

that once orderly place

my mind

is now asine, with

all the men

they have cat faces

and tentacles

I just won the Master Class

but I feel like an ametuer.

Braxien

is on fire

but I lack light.

This dress,

this future,

my sanity.

Is any of it worth it

without you?


	3. Like Milk Into Coffee

_The day before_:

I'm going to Alola

It's kind of

spontaneous.

But I just can't concentrate.

Because without Ash, without him and his mocha eyes, what is the point to all this toil? I'm working hard but for what? He won't be waiting for me when I come out of the contest dressing rooms, he won't be there no matter how much I believe he will. I have to

go.

I'll be on a plane

tomorrow 4 am.

My mother's not going to be there

to cheer me on

but I'll be heading

towards the only

cheer I need.

_Today_:

I sit in the vinyl seats

for all the

many hours

but the blue sky is the only thing I notice.

I will pour my feelings

out like milk into coffee

if it makes the time

pass sooner.

We land and I am

on land,

looking at the land.

Wondering where I am

if I'm not with him.

Where am I?


	4. Interlude

I miss your hands.

I miss the way

they would clasp mine.

I miss your smile.

I miss the things

that you would curl your lips for.

I miss your talk.

I miss how it sounded

when you spoke of real things.

I miss your hair.

I miss looking at it,

like when the light turned it shiny.

I miss your walk.

I miss how you would run,

too, when something excited you.

I miss you.

I miss every little

curve and every dirty thought I had.


	5. Deafness

In Alola

The world is bright and sunny and I can see why you came here.

Everyone is happy and there doesn't seem to be much hardship.

People smile at me even though we don't know each other.

I know why you came here: for a break.

_"But Ash," I might yell, "do you want a land where there is no one better than you. Where every twitch of your finger sends a bad guy reeling? Wouldn't you rather fight Team Flare again? Wouldn't you rather try to fly and fall than be boosted artifically?"_

But you can't hear me, can you?


	6. Lost

Dear darling,

why can't I find you?

Where did you go?

I'm lost in a land

that I know not of,

but I keep walking,

dusty and sad,

because all I need is

_you._


	7. A Traveler's Woes

I realized today:

I'm an outsider here.

As I wander through the

grasses

and field,

no one here

cares

because no one

knows.

I saw another

village

from far away,

but I can't make myself

stay.

A traveler,

such as moi,

cannot forget

what she travels for.

Though they can tell me

where the next town lies.

I have to find

my own way

to your heart

and your mind.


	8. 100 Percent Black Coffee

I sit in a Pokémon center

it's five a.m.

and I need to talk to Nurse Joy.

I want to know.

If she's seen

"_A black haired, tan boy, with_

_the most beautiful,_

_innocent_

_eyes_

_and a Pikachu_

_who are both in love with life._"

I lurch to the counter

she smiles

I ask her my question

she shakes her head

I walk away,

bag on my back,

ready for another day of bitter

sun on my face and

the stupid hotness

that comes with it.

"Wait!"

I swirl around.

"My cousin, she was telling me about a boy

just like that.

Try Seafolk Village.

On Poni Island."

I am almost

crying as I thank her.

Too much,

all at once.

I'm giggling and

suddenly I don't feel

like a cup of black coffee,

uneeded on a summer day.


	9. Legends

I'm walking

to the ferry.

There's a ragged man

along the side of the road.

He looks...

sad,

staring at the sky.

I keep going.

"Young lady!" I look.

"Has anyone ever told you

the legend of the hero?"

I shake my head.

"Before your time,

I suppose.

Before everyone's time,

really."

I turn fully,

and sit next to him.

"Will you tell me?"

He looks suprised.

"No one's asked me that in...

a century."

"_In Unova, a long ways away from here,_

_a long time ago,_

_there was a person. They sought the truth._

_This person was of such power,_

_Reshiram was called_

_and they fought._

_Resiram deemed the person worthy,_

_and henceforth they were known as_

_the Hero._

_This Hero was taught by Reshiram,_

_and gained all its wisdom._

_The Hero was raised as_

_Reshiram's own kin._

_They grew evil in all their glory,_

_and their country went up in flames._

_Reshiram flew away from the Hero,_

_and they were left in the ashes._"

"Thank you."

I glance back at the man

one more time

and step onto the ferry.

He waves goodbye,

and something about his long,

green hair strikes me.


	10. A Water-like Beverage

It's my last day

on the water,

then I'll be on Poni island.

I can find Seafolk Village.

I can find you.

Reshiram

and the ragged man still

tug at me,

but I've put them aside

for now,

until I find you.

Until I find you,

I'll keep searching,

no matter what happens.

Until I find you,

there is nothing

I cannot do.

My last day, though,

on a ferry.

I'm a little sad.

I haven't met anyone interesting,

like I know we would have together.

People seem to hide from me,

these days.

Maybe I need a shower.


	11. Sans Breakfast

The morning light floods

into my cabin.

We are still.

I stand,

dressing myself,

not even bothering to eat

a morning meal

as I rush off.

To sweet beloved

solid ground.

I wobble,

but stand strong,

and smile.

I'm almost there,

Ash.

I've heard before

There's nothing stronger

than love.

I finally believe it.

I'm running now,

towards a town I can see

in the very foggy distance.

I'll ask the Nurse Joy

as soon as I get there,

she'll tell me where Ash is,

and I will run to him.

And everything will be alright.


	12. Pokemon Center People

In a Pokemon Center,

I'm asking everyone, anyone who will talk to me and

anyone who will listen to my story

if they have seen:

"A raven-haired boy, with

a smile bigger than the sun and a heart

bigger than his smile. He has Pokemon everywhere

around him

and when you get to know him,

you realize there is nothing

he does not love.


End file.
